The Devilish Angels
by Fire 0 Raven
Summary: Au: Kagome was 13 of an unbeatable& beautiful crime team aka the Devilish Angels. When she finds out that her sister has been tricked and killed by a CIA agent InuYasha, she goes out for a little revenge.
1. Intro

The Devilish Angels

By: Fire

Kagome was 1/3 of an unbeatable& beautiful crime team aka the Devilish Angels. When she finds out that her sister has been tricked and killed by a CIA agent InuYasha, she goes out for a little revenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. This goes for all chapters.

-------------------------------------

Some people consider the world to be small, but in fact it IS very big, filled with millions of people. Three girls however, completely different, shared five things in common.

They were intelligent

They were beautiful.

They were tricky.

They were excellent at crime.

And they were going to come together to be one of the most-wanted groups known as the Devilish Angels.

They all had their skills.

__

Kikyou

"Don't worry Madam, I'll watch over your crystal. I plan to inherit it one day. Thank you so much again, your such a wonderful women." A twelve year old Kikyou smiled at the shrine keeper.

The elder woman smiled back and nodded leaving the room only to return minutes later- "Oh Kikyou" She opened the door, and inhaled sharply at sight of the room.

It basically looked like a tornado crashed into it, and Kikyou was over with her cloths torn, dirty and muddy sobbing in the corner.

"M-Mam! It was a robber, he must have know I was alone and he- he- THE JEWEL!" Tears sprung out of the twelve year olds eyes.

The woman looked down with pity at the child before giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Kikyou, I bet you did your best to fight them off. I'll get you another jewel just as pretty and expensive to inherit." She went to lead Kikyou out of torn up house.

"And now lets go get you a dress, you look awful." The elder woman never noticed the smile on Kikyou's face, or the round ball in Kikyou's pocket.

Slipping her hand it she clasped it thinking about how wonderful it would be to have a jewel called the Shikon No Tama, and to boast, another one.

__

Kagome

"God DAMMIT GIRL! TURN DOWN THAT FUCKIN' MUSIC!!!!" Kagome's father shouted up the stairs, taking a beer bottle and smashing it against the roof hoping to make his point through.

Meanwhile Kagome nodded her head to the overly load hate and rap music, briefly glancing at the door to assure it was locked.

"Like that drunken jerk will actually make it upstairs breathing. Must be still mad about that breakup with mom...." Kagome muttered under her breath, and kept typing at her computer.

'Dear Mr. H.' Kagome's teachers email to her father begun.

'It has come to my attention that your daughter has been getting numerous detentions already for fighting-' Kagome paused there and backspaced then retyped defending herself which sounded much better.

'- with weaker students.'

She back spaced the entire sentence retyping 'the school's bitches.'

The rest went on bickering on how upset the teacher was, and that Kagome already missed so much school it would be a miracle if she passed. Kagome frowned, highlighting the 

unwanted text and deleting it replacing it with 'Sir, I believe this school is dangerous and you should supply your daughter with self defense. We can recognize no more problems, thank you for your time.' 

Then she sent it out, her father would never know the difference, and it was simple enough to hack her teachers account.

Kagome could hack almost anything, and so she used it to her strict advantage.

__

Sango 

"Knock it off Rex." Sango shook her leg hopping to knock the pug dog off and stopped it from ripping at her jeans. 

The dog remained persistent, distracting her from writing her essay. He was snorting, and he smelled so awful Sango had to open the window earlier.

Sango's eyes scanned the desk she was sitting at to toss something at Rex which he could possibly chew on instead of her leg.

She picked up a polished and collectors item boomerang, and tossed it behind her back where she thought Rex was.

WOOF! BANG! SCREECH! 

Sango flinched at the sounds dropping her pencil, and slowly turning around.

"Uh- Rex?" She looked down around the room. 

Nope, not in the room. Her gaze turned toward the window. Yeah, out the window. She slowly sneaked over making no noise at all, and leaned far enough to peer at the ground.

'Dogs alive.' She discovered, but still bit her tongue. 'But the driver is dead....um...better hide the body.' Sango was beginning to freak out, and ran downstairs. Obviously the person had been driving without his or her seat belt on, and had been launched out the window, and onto the wall. Sango hesitantly grabbed them by the ankle and pulled them down. 

The body came down with a thunk, and Sango flinched. An hour later she made her way out of a forest and dusting dirt off her hands.

"I was never here." She told the dog and darted off.

No one could ever trace her back to the accident. 

Their skills grew as time went on, and soon enough they came across each other putting the skills to use. 

Kikyou was a thief, and manipulator.

Kagome was a hacker, and a fighter.

Sango was an athletic silent fighter.

Kikyou ended up stealing, and of course manipulating high sources.

Kagome ended up hacking into government files and selling them off at high prices.

Sango ended up exterminating any 'demons' or people who got in her way, as well as breaking and entering.

They only came across one problem in this time.

He went by the name Naraku.

He knew who they were and what they were doing.

He blackmailed them into taking the Shikon No Tama.

And then he just disappeared. 

Years after that, and after the Devilish Angels began.~

Kikyou sipped her coffee, burying her head in her book, and occasional glaring daggers at anyone who looked in her direction.

'Sick people, they craw around the city like cockroaches. I mean what the hell? Don't these people have jobs.' She thought bitterly stretching her legs straight out.

Kikyou was beginning to wonder if she should have stayed inside the restaurant instead of one of the tables by the street. Men were looking her over until they met her eyes and quickly acted as if they were doing something else the whole time.

"Yo ice bitch!" A woman shouted over the crowd pushing and shoving roughly until she could sit in the seat opposite of Kikyou.

"Shut it Kagome." Kikyou snapped quickly, tossing the book down.

"Just kidding." Kagome held her hands up innocently. 

Unlike Kikyou who was wearing long black pants, a white shirt covered by a nice black jacket, Kagome wore a black skirt and white shirt with short black sleeves. They both however, had a white sash tied around their hips, the sign of the Devilish Angels.

"Where is Sango, I thought she would be here by now." Kagome shifted her sun glasses self consciously, there was hardly any sun out, and people were beginning to give her looks.

Kikyou snorted throwing kicking a nearby soda can at a un-expecting pidgin.

With a squawk, the pidgin went down.

"K.O." Kagome muttered giving the pidgin a pitting look, and waiting until Kikyou turned her back to toss it a French-fry.

"Sango is at the hospital, both her mother and younger brother were in a car accident." Kikyou finally told, taking the last sip of coffee and crushing the cup in her hand.

"Are you serious? How is she getting over it? Damn that must suck." Kagome couldn't relate much, the only relative she had was her sister Kikyou, and her young half brother Souta. Neither lived with her, she lived with her drunk father.

"There's one thing though." Kikyou went on talking as if she were never interrupted. "It wasn't any normal car accident, Sango was examining it afterward. There were bullet holes in the windshield."

Kagome took a long breath and folded her hands in her lap. "It must have been Naraku again." She really tried to keep her temper down, she'd honestly tried but Kagome couldn't stand it anymore.

She smashed her head against the table causing both the book and cup to fall to the ground.

"Curse him! He can't have any god damn competition so he thinks doing rotten things will get us to stop. He's just scum." She clenched her hand letting out her steam, and sighed.

Kagome murmured a small apology, and leaned down to pick up the book leaving the crushed cup to litter.

It read 'Tokyo guide.'

Kagome's browed furrowed before she acted relaxed once more, and tossed the book up on the table.

"We can always get Naraku back, there is always a better move then to barge in and jump the guy. But Kikyou what the hell is this?" She jerked her toward the book.

"What, do you think he was Tokyo?" 

Kikyou took a deep breath and looked at her sister.

"No Kagome, I'm sorry but I think I'll be- Kagome." Kikyou stopped from what she was saying attempting to look Kagome in the eye.

"What the hell, take off those damn glasses when I'm talking to you." Kikyou made a grab at them, but Kagome jerked back in enough time to avoid her hand.

"Take them off or I'll never tell you anything that is going on!" Kikyou demanded standing up, and stomping on the ground.

Kagome bit her lip, then she took of the glasses to reveal a review a black eye and a purple bruise forming at the side of her forehead.

Kikyou looked over it, pure anger in her gaze. "He hit you again didn't he Kagome, your dad hit you!"

Kagome nodded. "Well there isn't much I can do, until I'm 18 I still need a legal guardian, and I'm not going to any foster home!" Kagome retorted harshly.

Kikyou let out a frustrated breath before giving up, and dropping back down into her seat.

Kagome looked at her, her eyes not shaded by sun glasses.

"There's something going on isn't there, something you want to tell me about but aren't sure. Come on Kikyou, I can't promise I won't get mad but at least you can tell me."

Kikyou gazed upward to meet her sisters eyes and nodded.

"Well, I heard of a great job I can get at Tokyo, and I already have a place to live so-"

Kagome gave a hesitant laugh making Kikyou to stop in mid sentence.

"W-why would you need a job Kikyou, we have enough money, and we even have a name for ourselves! Why would you want to get rid of that?! We are the most wanted people in all of Kyoto, and not to mention pretty damn close to it for all of Japan!" Kikyou was resigning, and it slowly began to sink in on Kagome.

"That's just it Kagome." Kikyou hissed. "I can never live a normal life, I can never relax, I can never even EARN an honest living! What kind of life is that Kagome?" Kikyou stood up, grabbing her bag. 

"What kind of life is that Kagome?" She repeated giving her sister a last long sympathetic look. "And is that the kind of life you always want to have?"

And with that Kikyou disappeared into the crowd of people leaving Kagome sitting at the table alone staring at the place she had once been.

~

Next Chapter: Kikyou leaves only to have some unexpected problems with some people in Naraku's gang on the way to Tokyo. Someone also comes to the rescue (do I even have to tell you who?) Meanwhile Kagome goes to meet with Sango and hears some terrible news that will change her life forever. Next chapter: _The parting ways of the Devilish Angels_

****

REVIEW NOW! More reviews, the faster the next chapter is up!


	2. The Parting Ways of the Devilish Angels

The Devilish Angels

By: Fire

Kagome was 1/3 of an unbeatable& beautiful crime team aka the Devilish Angels. When she finds out that her sister has been tricked and killed by a CIA agent InuYasha, she goes out for a little revenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. This goes for all chapters.

Authors note: Notice grammar/spelling mistakes? I wouldn't be surprise, but then again I was never much of an editor(at least of my own work anyway). I'm surprised, this got many reviews for one chapter. This isn't as long, but at least I can update more often. PLEASE REVIEW! I always thought if I broke 100 I could die happy. Well, I don't plan to die anytime soon, so I'm going to put some chapters up, now please review.

-------------------------------------

The parting ways of the Devilish Angels

"Damnit!" Rin cursed which was unusual for her, but then again she was usually shoved up against some wall on the subway, not this eerie black haired, bloodless women.

Kikyou pulled herself away as far as possible in disgust.

"This is even worse then Kyoto." She sneered at the bunches of people, but fingered what she assumed was- a wallet she'd stolen out of that girls recent pocket.

Even sometimes when you talk to yourself, people usually don't notice and start a conversation with you. 

"Ah so your not from here." Rin, the thirteen year old blew a few insolent strands of black hair out of her face.

Kikyou was hoping to give her a hint by just nodding, but Rin was persistent. Must be one of those symptoms for lonely people, freely talking to some creepy women far older then you when your crushed up next to her on a subway. Oh joy, how lovely conversations places these days became.

"Are you suicidal?" Rin asked out of the blue, this gained more attention from Kikyou who looked over at her.

"Not last time I checked."

"Well then, your on a suicide mission." The stop came, but neither Rin or Kikyou had to get off, and they both quickly jumped at open seats.

Once that settled, Kikyou thought a brief second. 

"You mean coming to Tokyo by subway was suicide? I suppose, but I don't plan to live forever."

"Why not?" Rin titled her head to the side giving a confused look.

Kikyou raised her eyebrows and blinked. She wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was going.

"In case you haven't noticed kid, but no body does." She turned the cold shoulder, this conversation was getting a bit strange. 

Kikyou was beginning to think she also was a nut around here.

"I don't plan on dying." Rin tapped her on the shoulder not noticing when Kikyou spun around glaring dangerously. 

"Neither do I, not anytime soon, but no one has control over that. Even you gotta kick the bucket some time." She briefly thought about killing the girl herself, or at least telling Sango...

'No, I'm not in the Devilish Angels now. I HAVE to act like everyone else would.'

Kikyou clenched her fists on her jackets focusing on the ground.

"My names Rin, what's yours." The girl, Rin of course, smiled up at Kikyou.

'What's with this women, I'm just trying to cheer her up, she hasn't even been pushed around much in the city yet, how can she be so cold?'

"It's K---none of your concern." She snapped harshly as the train began to come to a halt.

"Ok Lady K, I'll see you later." Rin waved as Kikyou got up, and got off at the stop.

It is normal to know people are getting off behind you, and they might quite possibly be going the same direction you are for a few minutes.

Of course, Kikyou wasn't in the least bit worried when a few guys got off at the same time as her, and followed her out of the station just like any normal person might have done, but it did began to get to her when even after a ten minutes walk, they didn't stop.

Kikyou took a sharp corner, and picked up her pace. What she didn't know being new to the city however, that lead straight to a dead end.

Kikyou cursed under her breath and flipped around to look at the four huge men. Not good news.

They blocked her escape, and out numbered her by far. The only weapon she had on hand was one of Kagome's pocket knives.

'What the hell?!' Her thoughts growled, as she looked the men straight in the eye.

'No one knew about this trip, NO ONE other then Kagome, maybe Sango, and maybe even him.....'

"So you guys all work for Naraku. I can tell your no ordinary thugs, I mean you picking me in general, and having your tactics worked out is much better." She spat every word out harshly, then could only think of 'oh shit, what am I going to do now' like most people do when they are panic instead of only thinking of what they could do.

The middle one pulled out a .5 and swirled in in the circle of her head. The other two had HUGE knives.

"No time to delay the inevitable." She said, finding her source of escape. If she could jump up on the dumpster, maybe she could make it far enough to- oh hell, wouldn't she be shot by then?

"Your Higurashi Kagome, you little bitch! You know how long I've been searchin' for you."

Kikyou blinked, Kagome? They thought she was Kagome? 

"Kagome, no." She figured it would be impossible to try to explain it without using her name.

So Kikyou decided to do what normal girls would probably. She recalled Sango saying anytime a teenage girl was confronted they would scream bloody murder.

Kikyou not used to screaming, did just that.

"BLOODY MURDER!!!" It echoed against the halls echoing, the sound so loud all men had to bend down to cover their ears.

'Maybe that was just a figure of speech.' Kikyou saw her chance, and ran fast jumping up to hop off the mans back. 

All seemed to work well except the escaping part.

Kikyou went for a smooth landing, but someone jerked at her ankle twisting her left while still in air. She tumbled hard into a barrel of trash.

Now all the men still had her trapped, and now were extremely angry to boast.

Kikyou however didn't notice this, but was more concerned with the resounding crack that was the back of her head hitting the brick wall. Subconsciously, her hand ran up to her head, and felt blood.

"Hey you! What the hell do you four think your doing." Kikyou heard a voice yell, but she never opened her eyes to look up. 

" Buzz off before we fuckin' kill your ass!" Her attackers retorted.

"Oh really, well me and my friend Miroku here aren't the types to back off." 

Kikyou nodded her head drowsily, then it all went black.

~*~*~*~*~

Some people debate on if going to the hospital is good or not. One, going to the hospital mean you would get better, but then going to the hospital usually means something happened to you in the first place.

When Kagome went to the hospital she had neither of these things. Something bad hadn't happen to her YET, and she was not going to get better- if anything- worse.

People crowed the area in such large flocks Kagome could hardly see the hospital until she was shoved up against the wall. She waited for the crowds to pass for a moment, sighing. 

Kagome was a good friend, but who would feel like going to see the innocent person nearly killed because of the group you were half of?

The Devilish Angels had been reckless, had been found out more than once and had to eliminate the ones. They would sink to nearly anything, but they just couldn't have other people dragged into this.

Sango was leaning against the wall wearing black jeans, and her black trench coat, and tank top(you could never even guess the color).

Her eyes darted in Kagome's direction once she pulled herself from a massive wave of people.

"Kagome!" She called, raising her arm to give a little wave.

Kagome noticed this, and quickly walked up.

"Hey Sango. I heard-" Sango shoved something soft in Kagome's hand closing Kagome's fists over it. 

Kagome, like any usual person would want to look down at what was given to her.

"Kagome." Sango made Kagome look up to meet her eyes.

"Mom and Kokahu were attacked yesterday. Mom's dead, and Kohaku in critical condition. My father has to work extra to pay off the bills from being sued because they crashed into someone afterward. I understand everything from your point of view, but please understand me." Sango released her hands so Kagome could open hers.

The white sash for the Devilish Angels.

"I need some time off. I'm sorry."

Kagome didn't even have time to find her voice, Sango was already gone. 

~

Kikyou squeezed her eyes shut tighter, aware of moisture falling from them.

'Am I crying?' She thought, and finally cracked open an eye. 

"Someone's wiping my forehead with a wet cloth. They are not doing a good job with it!" She hissed aloud slapping the hand away.

'Am I in heaven?' She asked the flooding white light which blinded her after the arm moved away that had shaded it.

Forcefully she brought herself up, and looked at the person next to the bed. 

"Hi Lady K! Inu-Yasha and Miroku brought you to-" Rin cheered happily, and went on in an explanation.

'Rin's here? Oh shit! THIS MUST BE THE OTHER PLACE!!!'

Her eyes snapped wide, and she looked at the sudden noise at the door. A man maybe slightly older then her walked in with long wavy black hair.

'No! They have brought in the demons!'

"Lady K? Are you alright?" Rin noticed her out cast shocked stare, Rin followed her gaze.

"Lady K, he's Inu-Yasha, the one that saved you." Rin waved a hand in front of her face.

'Speaking of the devil? Literally? Or is he just the demon?' Kikyou grew dizzy, and soon, passed out.

~Kikyou thinking like that, well before she died she wasn't completely cold. Either way, I had fun writing it.

That's all for now! Don't worry everyone who likes Kikyou there is something terrible that happens to her soon enough. Anyway I'd have to thank Raven for proofreading it for me, I mean, I lost half of her notes, but that's it.

~Fire

Next Chapter: Fast forward a month, Kagome gets out of the hospital(plenty of flashbacks) only to hear her sister has been murdered. By the CIA agent InuYasha. Kagome rages, but soon travels to Tokyo to find the last whereabouts of her mysterious death of Kikyou. However there is some problems along the way. What do you mean by Sango already was here? When did this happen?

Next chapter: The night of July 28th

(Little Kikyou)

REVIEW!!!!


	3. The Night of July 28th

The Devilish Angels

By: Fire

Kagome was 1/3 of an unbeatable& beautiful crime team aka the Devilish Angels. When she finds out that her sister has been tricked and killed by a CIA agent InuYasha, she goes out for a little revenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. This goes for all chapters.

Authors note: So you didn't like the last chapter much, guess what, NO KIKYOU IN THIS ONE! Anyway, I added some personal experience. Yesterday, Lea-Raven had me fight with her, so she could test out her (wooden)sword. I was using my IPOD and beaded rope(it is made of steel), so I kept catching her sword with it. She then tried to knock my IPOD out of my hands by THROWING her sword at me. I jumped back, and had the beaded rope, which might I tell you is sharp as hell sliced me, gave me a scar on my face, and made me lose the match. Why am I telling you this, no matter how great the fighter(Kagome) sometimes their own weapon, in their own hands, is used against them. Keep that in mind for the flash back people! Lets see if you can figure that out....

Sorry for any typos.

Here is is:

The night of July 28th

"It should take you AT THE LEAST two or three days to get there with no definite way to travel....Kagome are you listening?"

Kagome exhaled shifting her head from Souta to a barred window.

'God- how reassuring is this place.' She thought bitterly, even thinking still made her head hurt. She was hurt pretty badly.

Luckily Souta just happened to walk by, and spot her. He immediately called the paramedics, who asked no questions. In this city it was usual for young females who traveled alley ways alone to be jumped. That wasn't really what happened to her though, she could remember all to clearly.

~Flashback~

Kagome walked down the dark alleyway, her boots clicking every step. Her hands clenched and unclenched, a steady sign of anger. 

What the hell was the point of having a 'group' when you were the only one in it. What traitors, they just left her like that. They were suppose to not only be team mates, but also friends. What the hell happen to that?

She was down one of the most dangerous alleyways in the city, seriously looking for some brainless goon to take her anger out on. 

She waited for the unlucky bastards who hunted 'helpless young girls'. Though her only back up was a .45 gun, she could take on just about anything that would jump her in this alleyway. She was near sure of it, but near isn't close enough.

"Kagome." A snake like voice hissed from behind her, which caused her to halt in her tracks.

"What is your name?" She never made a motion, but her ears were in tuned, and her body ready to make a sudden movement.

"Why do you want to know honey?" That voice sicken her.

"I'd like to know who I'm going to kill tonight, but if you chose to be uncooperative, it won't matter in a matter of minutes." She said flipping around in fighting stance.

The shadows did good hiding their features, but they were in the same boat she was. At least two of them was all she could distinguish. 

"My name is Hiten you wench, the man who will kill you." His red eyes glowed in the darkness.

Kagome took a small step back, her eyes locked on him. He was wearing some type of black steel, body armor? Was it to- reflect shots?

'Kill me? Yeah right.'

"I was sent here to kill you, and that's what in any way, I plan to do."

"Sent to kill me? So now you work for someone as well. Frankly I don't give a shit why your here, but you've come at the wrong time. You might as well be target practice." Kagome huffed, some type of smell was filling her lungs, and making her sick.

She needed back up now, and withdrew her gun, holding it in the shadows.

~Flashback~

How stupid was she being, Kagome still asked herself. There were so many flaws she could point out, but she was raging, so she failed to think straight.

"Kagome, do you even realize why I'm telling you this?" He smacked her arm with a rolled up bunch of papers.

Kagome gave him a glare, but didn't dare move.

"No, so please enlighten me before I get fed up, rip the bandages off, throw you out the window, and punch that bitchy nurse." She growled.

Souta did nothing more then sigh for a moment before he talked. 

"Kagome, it's about Kikyou."

Kagome snorted.

"I'd listen to this, it's been at least 4 months since you've seen her, and you won't again."

'....why should I care?' Kagome thought. '...but to be truthful I was going to try and bring her back.'

"Kagome, I don't think you understand the importance of this issue, Kikyou is dead, get it? Kicked the bucket, stopped breathing...." Souta went on with ramblings, but was cut off.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN DEAD?!" Kagome jolted up from the bed ignoring the searing pain from her wounds.

Souta flinched.

"It was an American agent that killed her. He went by the name InuYasha I believe."

Kagome's hands trembled, she clenched them into a fist, and bit her lip. 

'My sister, my team mate, my friend- THAT BASTARD! HE DESTROYED ANY HOPES I COULD HAVE HAD!!!'

Her head slowly cranked down until her bangs covered her eyes.

"Kikyou couldn't have gone down that easy...."

'Shock, denial, anger, she feels emotions mixed together doesn't she.' Souta thought before standing up himself, and backing toward the door.

"Rumor has it he seduced her. Got her to fall in love with him. Kagome, I already gave you the directions, so don't do anything stupid kay?"

He didn't wait for an answer, and walked out the door.

Kagome looked after him. 

'I will find out what happen to Kikyou, and kill that bastard InuYasha.' She silently promised herself.

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Er...hello, can you tell me what road it is to Tokyo?" Kagome held her black umbrella above her head to keep off the pounding rain as she stood on someone's doorstep.

The elder lady who owned the house gave her a strange look, and without answering slammed the door on her face.

Was it that unusual to find a raven haired teenager dressed in black with a trench coat knock on your door in the middle of a storm to ask for directions?

Well maybe it was, but that bitch was just rude.

Kagome glared at the closed door, then turned around heading down a quick flight of steps, and looked around on the crowed streets. 

It was terribly foggy, and so far she had no idea what city she was in, and where to go. She'd never gotten a chance to plan ahead, but instead just headed out. 

The storm raged mercilessly above head attacking everything below with strong gusts and rain.

Kagome hated the bad weather, it always seems to match her mood, and even if it did, it was just making it worse.

She so far had traveled a day, and a number of hours with little sleep, and much caffeine. She calculated the time she had been gone.

'I left around the 26th right, so this is at least the morning of July 28th. DAMN! I need to find a place to stay before I die from walking, and rain.'

Kagome drew her coat closer, walking until she left the city.

The city was full of danger, and untrusting people. She figured maybe if she walked further out of the city, and found a house, they would allow her shelter for the night.

'I can't stop here, I must find do this for Kikyou!' She shut her eyes tight as the rain pounded down even harder, ripping a hole through her umbrella. 

She dropped it, her limbs aching to no extent. 

"Kagome!" She could hear her name called. Kagome wasn't sure if it were real or not, maybe she had just died and now the angels were calling her name.

"Kagome! I thought you would have gone down and stayed that way when you had the chance." The voice was a mans, a cold sounding, harsh mans.

'Damn, it must be the fuckin' demons! I can't die like this! NOT YET!' Summoning will power she flipped around looking through intense rain, and fog.

'Hiten?' Her eyes widen as she took a step back. 

She was in for it this time, already injured, tired, no back up what's so ever.....

"Naraku will be very upset if he hears your still alive. I'll be sure to finish the job this time."

Kagome blinked rapid times, taking a step back. This would NOT be a good time to pass out, but she couldn't stand and fight.

Maybe if she ran fast enough, she would be covered by rain and fog so they would miss.

'It's the only chance I have!'

She flipped on her heels, ran in some blind direction clenching her fist, and pushing herself to keep going.

The men came on with quick pursuit. 

Now, allow me to explain something to you about blindly running through fog for a matter of minutes. Your bound to run into something, at the time you are not expecting to run into something. Usually it is something hard, and painful. Since you usually do, this is why I advise you not to be running blindly in fog like Kagome was.

As she was suppose to, Kagome came to an very abrupt halt after slamming into a solid wall so hard, she could feel the vibration go through the building.

Once she had, naturally, she fell back fazed, dizzy, and now confused. 

This gave plenty of times for the goons to catch up.

"Freeze, all of ye!" Shouted an elder woman.

Kagome was far to dazed to stop the woman, but knew she was asking for a death wish.

"Get out of my way you old hag!" Hiten shot off a warning bullet, still looking to locate Kagome.

"I command all of ye to leave as of now!" The woman spoke again.

"And what are you going to do about that." Hiten turned around to find himself face to face with and arrows steel tip. 

"Go now, or I will spare ye no mercy."

Hiten growled, but retreated telling his coworkers something about how they couldn't fight in the fog anyway.

Kagome watched them disappear in the distance, and let out a deep breath.

The elder lady came out of the fog, and offered her a hand.

Kagome flinched and backed up as if it were some type of attack. 

"Come ye child, I, Kaede will give you shelter for the night."

~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up! UP!" Kagome opened her eyes in a snap. It took a moment for her brain to register where she was, and what was going on. 

A young boy hopped on the edge of her bed, eager for her to awake.

"Hi, I'm Shippou!" He said upfront.

Kagome gave him a weak smile, and looked around. It was a dark room, so there wasn't much she could see.

However, she felt rested, and now restless. Ready to kick Hiten's ass. With the determined thought in her mind, she got up from bed, and headed toward the door, Shippou followed her.

"Hey kid, what's up with you following me?" She asked eyeing him wearily, and heading toward the one door in the entire hallway.

"Why were those bad men following you? Did you do something wrong? Lady Kaede says you are wicked to, is that true? What's your name? Where are you trying to go?" He bombarded her with questions.

'On second thought, that migraine was beginning to come back with vengeance.' Kagome thought ignoring his questions, and opening the last door.

The room was well furnished, with a fire place in the center. Kaede sat in the chair directly ahead of it, fiddling with something white-

"The white sash!" Kagome yelled, realizing what it was, and running up to snatch it from the elder woman.

"Ye recognize this child?" She turned her only good eye on the shocked expressed Kagome.

'This was Kikyou's.' She thought looking it over.

Kikyou, being the overly stylish bitch she was, had her name sewn in in gold. 

"Where the hell did you get this old women!?" Kagome once more, ignored questions, and demanded answers.

"Lady Sango left this with I, when the child left."

Kagome blinked rapid times, her stunned brain not able to process this.

"Sango? Why was she here? How- how did she....?" 

"Ye a good hearted, yet wicked action person Kagome. Lady Sango knew ye would be coming shortly."

'Sango must have been on the search for Kikyou's murder, but why would she.' Kagome self consciously dug her nails into the sash.

How many days had gone by since Kikyou left- months right. Sango also left the same day, she'd been sulking for at least a month, and in the hospital for quite awhile to boot. Now that she thought about it there should have been plenty of time for this to go on. DAMNIT! Why was she the last one to know? She was Kikyou's sister!

Her head snapped up. The door bashed open. The one person she didn't need to see.

```````````````

Nah, just kidding, wouldn't leave ya hanging here.

'''''''

'Hiten.' Her jaw set, eyes staring dead ahead.

Dropping the sash, she reached down for her boot knife.

Self conscious comfort, she didn't forget the sash.

"I thought you would quit bringing other people into this." His eyes shifted to Shippou, and Kaede.

Kagome followed his, and she growled. 

"You wouldn't stoop so low as to attack and innocent child, or an elder women."

Not like she cared.....right?

Shippou scurried behind her glaring daggers at the men from his spot.

Kagome looked down at him.

"Come on kid, you can fight, I know you gotta be made of something tough." She gave her best watery smile.

Shippou cowered.

"But they'll kill me!"

'Probably' Kagome added mentally, but she'd need him. As a distraction as the very least.

"Kid they will kill you either way, but you gotta help me fight!" Hiten took steps out side, and began low tone conversation with the others.

"Will you help me?"

"Duh. So?"

"Promise? O-Ok! I'll do it for you Lady K!"

Lady K? She'd never used it before, but it was beginning to sound good. No Kikyou to get mixed up with.

"TORCH THE HOUSE!" Hiten yelled.

Kagome flinched, grabbed Shippou like a football, and charged out of the house.

With her boot knife she couldn't take down the men.

One mindless goon, the other fat and white. Then there was Hiten. He'd be the one to go first.

She ran at him, right when he moved his legs open as a defensive pose, and slid right under them. Her boot knife jammed into the ground, helping her stop, so in seconds she was on the back of him.

Shippou watched in fear as Kagome duked it out, winning, with Hiten, yet was still getting beaten up badly.

I'll tell this to any girl who wants to be a warrior. There was always one MAJOR disadvantage. Unless your the size of a friggin' Amazon the guys are usually bigger, and heavier than you. That does not help in a fight.

Shippou decided to be brave around now. One of those times when you really shouldn't be brave, but you are anyway.

He charged straight at the white one, and well- BOOM!

Kagome froze. She just heard someone scream in pain, and it wasn't her for once.

She turned around as shocked as everyone else. Shippou lay on the ground, feet away, a black trail of bloody laying on the ground in the night.

Kagome flinched.

It took her a moment to register, but less then three seconds to scream

"You bastards! HE WAS JUST A KID!" And take down Hiten with a knife, bedding it deep into his head(ouch...) steal his gun, and taking out the others each in a single shot.

Her hands shook as she clenched the gun, sweat making it slippery in her hands.

She ran up to Shippou. He was breathing.

"Aye old lady!" She shouted over to Kaede who was by the torched house.

Kaede instantly came over.

"Is he alive child?"

Kagome's expression never left a grim one.

"Yeah, for now, so fix him up kay!"

Kaede picked up the boy, and looked toward Kagome.

"What will happen to ye?"

Kagome took a breath, turning around, and giving a small wave.

"I have to be on my way to Tokyo, so don't say anything that might slow me down."

Kaede watched her retreating back.

"Thank you." Kagome tried saying, she hadn't often before, but liked the sound of it. 

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!!" Kagome shouted waving her arms goodbye, and jogging off.

'It'd be almost like.' Kagome bit her lip as she jogged on shaky legs with the sash now tied around her forehead. 'That Kikyou was here fighting with me.....Kikyou, I will not let your death be in vain! I will hunt down this InuYasha guy, and make sure he pays.'

And that was the night of July 28th

Next chapter: Welcome to Tokyo, the capital of Japan, and in this modern age, one of the busiest places on Earth. Learn to watch your back, and you'll be fine....One of the biggest scandals in Tokyo is going on now, and InuYasha is going on the case undercover to help out. You can't keep that from a super hacker, when even a drop leaks onto a computer. Kagome joins the scandal in hopes find InuYasha

Next Chapter: Welcome to Tokyo. 

NOW REVIEW!


	4. 4

To my reviewers:

This fic is really occ isn't it, I mean with Kagome and all, and I haven't been updating because it has been really hard to. I've also been thinking about changing the names and everything and just changing it into a story, and not a fanfiction. I'm not sure how many people out there are really hoping this updates so I have a question.

Should I continue this fic as it is? Should I change it, and get it published or whatever? Or should I get rid of it to help make room for this fic.

AU:

Kagome is tired of always being called a child, and can only watch while her crush(InuYasha) is being taken away by Kikyou. So she starts to act more adult, and even gets a boyfriend, however he is no good Naraku

Majority decides. 


	5. 5

****

The story stays. I will complete both of these, once I finish Behind a Different Door which is almost complete. Thanks for the patience, and the support. 

-Fire and Raven


End file.
